The present invention relates to coffee filters, and more particularly to coffee filters that have bent-over tabs which facilitate the handling and removal of the filters, and wherein channels are arranged in the filters where the tabs are provided. Each tab is arranged directly in line with the tab in front. In certain instances an extended tab can be used.